


Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray eventually gets used to Canada. A podfic of riverlight's Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280798) by [riverlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight). 



> Happy birthday bb <3 I know I've sent you these before, but now they have a shiny cover.

**Title:** [Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/12425)  
**Author:** [riverlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Fandom:** dueSouth  
**Pairing/Characters:** Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:35:37  


**Title:** [Things to Do in Juniper at One O'Clock in the Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/280798)  
**Summary:** And yeah, they hadn't really talked about it, about this whatever-it-was between them, but Ray wasn't stupid. It was pretty clear after the Adventure where things were headed, and so he started to think about moving to Canada.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3  
Streaming:](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/1-%20Things%20To%20Do%20In%20Juniper%20At%20One%20O'Clock%20In%20the%20Morning.mp3)

**Title:** [Every Hour of the Light and Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284728)  
**Summary:** By the time his third winter in Juniper rolled around, Ray figured he was pretty prepared, or at least as prepared as he could be. By that point he'd had enough experience with the whole thing to know that, yeah, it'd be fucking freezing, and dark pretty much all the time, and generally miserable. And yeah, maybe he wasn't thrilled about it all, but he figured he could handle it.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3  
Streaming:](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/2%20-%20Every%20Hour%20Of%20The%20Light%20And%20Dark.mp3)

**Title:** [North and South and East and West](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284732)  
**Summary:** They've had years of winters, falling asleep sharing cold kisses together in the dark.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3  
Streaming:](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/3%20-%20North%20and%20South%20and%20East%20and%20West.mp3)

Or download all three as a [zip file](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Things%20to%20Do%20In%20Juniper%20at%20One%20O'Clock%20in%20the%20Morning%20Series.zip). Cover by me, image found [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/echo0101/13865335445/in/photolist-n8etaF-7GPc2H-5pizMj-6CD83-vhMWMx) and used under creative commons non-commercial use and modification license.


End file.
